Earth and Water
by Krystal62890
Summary: Isaac and friends find themselves on a new adventure. But when they meet a mysterious adept named Krystal, Isaac finds himself falling face forward into love.
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun or any of the characters associated with the game. Although I do want to note that the character by the name of "Krystal" is a character that I made up and is supposed to be me, so keep that in mind.  
  
It was a crystal clear night in the town of Vale, the moonlight glinted of the small pond next to Isaac's house. Across from the pond was a barn with twelve Venus djinn sleeping peacefully within it. The town was deathly quiet, except for the silent flow of the river. Everyone was asleep, except for Isaac. Looking through his window, he could see in the distance, the faint iridescent light of the Venus Lighthouse beacon. He could sense something wasn't right, he had sensed it ever since the day Vale had been seized by the earth. But Vale has been rebuilt, he thought, the lighthouses have been lit and Weyard is no longer on the brink of destruction, but Isaac knew that he was just kidding himself, he knew something was wrong.  
  
Isaac walked done the stairs, being careful not to wake anyone. He opened the door and walked outside. Going to the house next to his, he knocked on the door. Sheba answered, she looked wide-awake. "Sheba, what's happening, can you feel it?" Isaac asked "It's almost like some dark aura, getting thicker with each passing day" "hm, I know what your talking about" Sheba started. "The wind has sent me messages from afar, telling me of things and people that no-one has ever seen in Weyard before." "Should we get the others?" Isaac asked. Sheba nodded at his request.  
  
They walked over to the house on the east side of Vale. When they walked in, everyone was there. Felix, Jenna, Ivan, Garet, Piers and Mia. "Hey guys" Garet said "Thought you'd be smart enough to come here sooner" "Shut up Garet, you know we hate you" Isaac said angrily. "What's going on?" Sheba asked "Can't you feel it?" Felix asked "somethings going to happen, something bad" "Yeah, and didn't you hear about that strange ship docked on the east shore of Gondowan?" Piers asked "Nobody knows who's it is, or where it came"  
  
Everyone looked at each other. "Lets do it" Jenna said. "Lets go see what this so called "ship" is all about" "ANOTHER ADVENTURE?!?" Garet whined. "I've had it with adventures" "Garet, your too stupid for your own good, your coming with us, whether you like it or not" Mia said  
  
All of them stood up and walked to the wall where their weapons stood. Isaac took the Hestia blade off the wall. Memories came flooding back to him, of when him and Garet first left Vale. He wondered if this would be the same, or if more would come out of this adventure then before. 


	2. The Journy Begins

They all walked out the door, and were greeted by the moon's opaque light. "It'll be a lot easier if we get going now, while it's still dark. Not as many creatures will try to attack us" Ivan stated. "Then let's go, we have no time to waste" Felix said.  
  
They walked out of Vale, and onto the road. With the moonlight shining down, the road looked like the river Styx. They could all imagine the boatsman, Charon, guiding lost souls to their doom on it. Following the path to east Gondowan, they wondered what evil was corrupting Weyard this time.  
  
Meanwhile.on the shores of east Gondowan.  
  
"Damn it!" A girl stood on the bow of a gigantic ship, she looked no older then seventeen. "one of the sails is ripped, now there's no way I can leave" She grabbed her staff and walked off the ship. "there's got to be a town around here somewhere" She mumbled. In the distance she could see lights. "oh, thank the gods!" She walked into the small town called Kalay. 


	3. Kalay

The dawn was coming, Isaac and his friends were still asleep. Unfortunately, they forgot something to sleep on, so they all just slept in the grass. The sun came up and glinted off of everyone's weapons, shining the suns radiant light into their eyes. Isaac woke up with a groan, and for a minute had no idea where he was. Everyone else woke up with a start also. "Kalay is just up the road, we can eat, and then go see what's at the docks" Jenna said. "Hey where'd the food go?!?" Isaac wailed. "Garet!!!! That was OUR food not YOUR food!!!" "Sorry, I couldn't help it, I was hungry" Garet said happily "YOU STINKPOT!!!!!!!!!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Ohhhhh. I can't go much further" Isaac moaned "I'm soooooo hungry, I swear to the gods, when I get to Kalay, the first thing I'm doing is going to a buffet"  
  
They walked up the dirt road and where looking down on Kalay. "How do we get done there, without having to go around the cliff?" Sheba asked. "I know!" Jenna said "Garet! Come here!" She shoved him down the cliff. "Now, if he survives, we know it's safe" "oh, forget it" Felix said walking down the side of the cliff. Everyone followed him carefully.  
  
When they got to the bottom of the cliff, Garet was just getting out of his unconscious state. "Come on, let's go into town, so I can get to that buffet!" Isaac said. "Buffet?!?" Garet said drooling "No! You can't come with me!" Isaac said, "you'll eat everything before I can even get to it!" "Well, it's not like you wouldn't do the same!" Garet yelled. They both started maliciously attacking each other. "I'll kill you!!!!!" Isaac screamed. Suddenly, he backed into someone. It was a girl, she looked the same age as him, had blue eyes and was only a little shorter then he was. "Sorry." Isaac said weakly. She smiled at him, then turned back around. Isaac blushed and stood there, dazed, forgetting about Garet, who was standing right behind him, ready to beat the living crap out of him. "Isaac? Are you ok?" Garet asked. Isaac felt a cold shock rush up his spine, and he could think clearly again. "Are you ok?!?" Garet was getting impatient. "Yeah, I'm fine" Isaac said softly. "What happened?" Jenna asked, "You look like you've just seen heaven" "I think I did" He said to himself, hopeing no one heard 


	4. The Ship

"Come on" Ivan said, "Let's go to that buffet, maybe that'll make you feel better Isaac" "But I don't feel bad" Isaac replied. "But, your hungry, right?" Felix asked "Course he is" Garet said, "he's always hungry" "No Garet, I'm afraid that would be you your talking about" Jenna said. Garet started cussing under his breath. "Let's just go, ok?" Piers said impatiently.  
  
"Isaac, are you feeling ok?" Mia asked. "You haven't eaten ANYTHING, are you sure you're not sick?" "No, I'm fine" Isaac replied, "Garet's going to be the one getting sick, he's already eaten, what was it again? Three chickens?" Everyone looked over at Garet and shook their head in disgust, Garet didn't even notice. "Shouldn't we go see that ship that you were talking about?" Sheba asked. "But what about Isaac, he hasn't had anything to eat" Ivan said. "Yeah, well now that Garets here, I don't think there'll be anything left to eat" Jenna mentioned. "You know, she does have a point" Isaac said "Let's go"  
  
When they got to the beach, the sun was already setting, and the water's surface looked like gold. "We don't have much time before night" Felix said looking down the beach. "OVER HERE!!!!!!" Isaac yelled. When they came out of the brush, they were standing in front of a giant ship. "It's huge!" Mia said with awe "It must be twice the size of our ship" Piers said, "I wonder who it belongs to" "should we go up on deck and check it out?" Jenna asked. "Wouldn't that be an invasion of someone's privacy?" Asked Mia "Your right" Jenna said.  
  
All of the sudden, everyone heard a rustling coming from the bushes across from them. "Hurry! Hide behind these bushes" Piers said. Everyone stared out from his or her hiding place, seeing who was coming. They heard a piercing howl coming from across the clearing. The same girl that Isaac bumped into in town came running out of the brush. Isaac took a sharp breath, wondering if anyone else remembered her. Three wild wolves came charging out of the bushes after her. She tried fending them off with her staff, but to no avail. The wolves surrounded her, ready to pounce. "Shouldn't we help her?!?" Sheba asked. The girl raised her hand high in the air, ice prisms came hailing down from the sky, onto the wolves. "Isn't that psynergy?!" Isaac asked. Before the last wolf died, it jumped up and bit the girl fiercely on the arm, she fell to the ground unconscious. 


	5. Krystal

"How can you faint from a wolf bite?!" Sheba asked. "Don't you remember? The wild wolf's fangs are poisonous!" Piers said, "we need someone to stop the flow of poison before it gets through her whole body" "I can do that," Mia said. She walked up to the girl and used the "cure poison" pynergy. "There, that should help. "Yeah, but she's still suffering from rapid blood loss!" Felix said, "Isaac! Hurry! Use cure" Isaac concentrated as hard as he could, but he was too tense, yet he kept trying. "Isaac, let me try" Felix said "Isaac! Stop! You're using too much energy!" Isaac heard his words fade away into the distance. His vision blurred, and then shattered, leaving him unconscious.  
  
When Isaac awoke, it was pitch black out, he found a note lying next to him, and he read it aloud.  
  
"Isaac,  
  
We'll be back soon, Garet needed something to eat, and sorry we had to leave you, but that's the way Garet is. See you soon.  
  
Felix  
  
Isaac wondered what time it was, he stood up and looked around. Then he remembered what had happened to him. He remembered trying to use cure on the girl that had been attacked by the wolves. He wondered if she was ok, and if maybe she was with everybody else.  
  
Isaac heard voices coming from outside the bushes. "Hey Isaac, your awake, finally" Piers said walking up to him. "Sorry bout that, but you know Garet." "Yeah" Isaac replied. "What happened to me exactly anyway?" "Well, you remember using cure to save that girl, right?" Ivan asked, "Yeah, I remember that" Isaac. "You were using WAY to much energy, and you blacked out." "But you DID save her life" Piers said. "I did?" Isaac asked, "Then where is she?" "Oh, she's back with Jenna and Garet, they should be coming any minute" Sheba said. "You mean she's with you? Why?" Isaac sounded worried. "Yeah, she's gonna be coming with us when we leave in the morning, don't worry, she'll explain everything to you in the morning" Ivan said. Before Isaac could say anything, she heard Jenna's voice coming from outside the clearing. "No Garet! You can't eat the coconut!" She came out from the other side, dragging Garet with her. Following Jenna, was the girl Isaac saved.  
  
When she saw him, she started walking towards him. Isaac quickly looked away, hoping she didn't notice how nervous he was. "I'm glad your awake" She started, "you know, if it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be standing here at all. So I wanted to say thank you, for saving my life" "Uh, no, problem" Isaac was glad it was dark out, because he could feel his face turning red. "Oh yeah, my names Krystal" She held out her hand, "And you are?" "Um, my names Isaac" He started trembling as he reached to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you, Isaac" She looked up into his eyes and smiled. Isaac's heart skipped a beat. "Nice to meet you too" He could barely get the words out of his mouth.  
  
"Isaac, you know that ship right there?" Jenna asked, "It's Krystal's, were going to be using it to get around" Isaac broke free of the trance he was in, and was attune with the outside world again. "You should get some rest, Isaac. You need to recover your Psynergy before we go" Mia said. "There's a bed on the ship that you can sleep on, we'll be there soon" "Ok, I guess I'll do that" Isaac said walking up the ramp onto the large ship.  
  
"Sorry about that" Piers said, "I think he's still a bit conked out from before" "Oh, that's alright, if that's what it is, I'm sure he'll be better in the morning" Said Krystal. "Yeah, we've just never seen Isaac act like that before" Jenna mentioned. "Well, I better go on board and put this new sail up on the ship, the old one ripped, and since we're leaving in the morning, I best be getting started on putting this one up" Krystal said. "Do you need any help?" Felix asked "no, I can manage, you guys can go to sleep. Oh yeah, and if you need anything I'll be up on deck" "Ok, whatever you say" Garet said.  
  
When everyone got to the ship's bedroom, Isaac was already sprawled on the bed, fast asleep. "I call the couch" Mia said, "you can sleep on the floor" "Fine, I don't care where I sleep, as long as I sleep" Ivan said in a tired voice. 


	6. Worlds Apart

When Isaac awoke, it was early in the morning, everyone else was asleep. He got up quietly, and suddenly realized that the ship was moving. He almost lost his balance, but caught himself. Isaac walked out of the room and to the back of the ship. He looked out, and couldn't even see the land that they were docked at before. He decided to go to the front of the ship and see if anyone was there. As he walked down the hallway, he saw Piers at the other end. "Why are you awake?" Isaac asked. "Oh, Krystal and I have been taking shifts sailing the ship, what about you?" "I don't know, I'm just awake." Isaac said. "Well, if you want, you can go help her, cause I'm going back to bed"  
  
Once Isaac finally got up onto the main deck, he saw Krystal leaning on the rail, looking out into the vast ocean. When she heard him coming, she turned her head to see who it was. "Isaac, what are you doing up?" She asked, shifting her gaze back to the ocean. "Oh, Piers told me to, uh, come help you, I think. Yeah, he told me to help you" Isaac got the same feeling that he got when he first saw her. "Your friend, Piers, told me everything about how you guys saved the world, and about how you're all adepts. You know, I'm an adept too" Krystal said. "How is that possible?" Isaac asked, "If you're an adept, we would have met you already, right?" "Yes, that's true, but unlike you, I don't come from Weyard" Isaac seemed confused. "What do you mean?" He asked, wondering if there was something he missed. "What? You don't believe that there are other worlds out there besides Weyard?" Krystal asked, "You mean beyond the Gaia Rift? I don't know, theirs no way to find out" Isaac felt like he was calming down, and he didn't feel as tense. "Oh, so that's what you call the barrier that separates your world from mine" "Yeah, I guess so" Isaac still didn't really believe what she was saying to be true. "If my world had somebody like you in it, maybe we wouldn't be in so much trouble" She said. "What do you mean?" Isaac asked. "Never mind, it's a long story" She said. "I think that's land up ahead, you should go wake everybody up, and tell them we'll be there soon"  
  
Isaac walked back down below deck, wondering how much of a fool he had made of himself up there. He opened the door and saw that everybody was dressed and awake. "Hey, we're going to be docking real soon, you should all come outside" He said. "Yeah, we're coming" Garet Grumbled unhappily. Isaac shut the door and waited for everybody to come outside. "Ok, let's go" Felix stepped out of the room carrying his sword. Everyone walked up the stairs and saw that the ship was already docked. When they stepped onto land, they saw that the fields of East Indra stretched like a carpet of jewels, emerald, topaz and garnet. The colors were so vivid, like nothing they had ever seen before. "Wow, it's beautiful." Krystal said, "Where I come from, you couldn't even start to imagine that such beauty even existed" "She's right" Sheba started, "Even though we have been here before, I have never seen the land thriving with so much light and color. Maybe it's just because you don't have time to think about it when your trying to save the world." "but something still feels wrong." Jenna said, "something's happening, somewhere"  
  
They walked across the field, and were standing on a cliff overlooking the ocean. "We're pretty high up" Sheba said. They heard the waves rushing up the side of the cliff "and the tides rising, the ocean seems to be getting rougher everyday." Piers said. Isaac walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down. He shuddered, and took a step back. The ground beneath his feet started to crack and shake, suddenly the edge of the cliff broke off and Isaac was holding on to what was remaining. "Help!" Isaac tried not to look down. Krystal ran over to the edge, "Here, take my hand" "What's happening?!?" Garet started to panic "Shut up Garet, there's nothing we can do!" Jenna said.  
  
"I can't hold on much longer, my hands are slipping." Their eyes met, and Krystal knew what he wanted, he wanted her to let go. "Are you sure you can make it?" She asked him softly. "I don't know, but it's our only choice" "Here." She took the blue sapphire hanging from her neck, and put it into his hand. "Don't let go of it" Isaac nodded and they both let go of each other's hand. Isaac fell into the raging ocean below. Everyone ran over to the ledge where Krystal was kneeling and looked down. "He's dead, isn't he" Mia asked. Krystal looked back at her, and then at the sky, said something to herself and jumped off the cliff after him. "What is she?!? Some kinda retard?!" Garet yelled "I think she knows what she's doing, unlike you who has no clue about anything" Ivan said angrily. "Look! There they are! Swimming to shore" Piers said "Oh, than Venus! There alive!" Mia said. 


	7. With Accidents You'll Never Know

"Don't take me yet, I don't wanna die" Isaac was lying on the beach, dazed, with Krystal standing over him. "Your not going to die, Isaac" "Wow, you even know my name, you must be some goddess, here to take me away." "YOUR NOT GONNA DIE!" Krystal said. "Oh, sorry, I lost control" Isaac was still a bit woozy from the fall. "Here" Isaac opened his hand and gave the sapphire back to Krystal. "Why did you give it to me anyway?" "Oh, I'll tell you later, but now there's no way to get back up to where everybody else is. We'll have to find another way to meet up with them." "You mean, we're going to have to travel, alone?" Isaac sounded worried. "Yeah, we better start going too" She said. Isaac stood up and looked to see if he could spot Felix and everyone else up above, but even if he could see them, there would be no way they would be able to hear each other. When Isaac looked back to see where Krystal was, she had already started walking into the forest. "No! Wait for me!" Isaac ran to catch up with her. "Do you know where you're going?" He asked, "No, I thought you would know" She said turning around. "No, sorry, I've never been here before." "Oh well, let's just try to catch up with everyone else" Krystal kept walking into the woods.  
  
They had been walking for awhile, and the forest seemed to be closing in on them with every step they took. "So, uh, why did you come here anyway?" Isaac asked, "To find my brother. He left our country years ago to come here, but I don't think it was good intentions. But if I find him, I'll just have to see for myself" Krystal said with a depressing look on her face. "Oh, so I guess when you find him, your going to be leaving, and heading back to your land, won't you" Isaac asked with disappointment. "It depends, maybe I won't" Isaac felt a glimmer of hope rush through him. "So, where do you come from anyway?" "shhhhhh, someone's following us" Isaac listened, and heard quiet footsteps from behind him.  
  
They stepped into a clearing, and the footsteps they heard, turned into a slow patting of many foot beats, or paw beats. Before they could even think, they were surrounded by a pack of Dire Wolves. "You get those three, I'll get these three" Isaac said. "K" Krystal drew her staff and swung it at one of the wolves. "Not bad" Isaac said drawing his sword. With a blast of Psynergy every so often, the battle was coming along quite well. When the last wolf fell, they heard something coming from the trees. Another wolf came out, it was bigger then the others, it looked a lot stronger too. "Crap, I think we pissed it off." Isaac said.  
  
"Isaac, you go behind it, while I distract it" Krystal said. "And I attack it?" Isaac asked, "As soon as I say so" She replied. Isaac went behind the wolf and waited for Krystal. The wolf started walking towards her, she backed up. "Now, Isaac!" He ran towards the monster, the wolf put it's paw out and tripped him. "Craaaaaap!" Isaac yelled falling onto Krystal. They gazed into each other's eyes, "Uh." Isaac's heart started pounding. He got off of Krystal. "Uh, sorry bout that" Isaac said with embarrassment. "S'ok" Krystal said blushing. The wolf looked at them blankly, blinked a couple of times, then attacked. Krystal got up, took out a pair of elbow blades and stabbed the wolf in the heart. It fell to the ground, dead.  
  
Neither of them said anything for a minute. They both tried to avoid eye contact. Krystal stared down at the carcass of the dead wolf. "He had it coming for him anyway, let's move on" Isaac nodded, and they both walked out of the clearing, into the forest. 


	8. Mind Read

Meanwhile, Felix and everyone else are settling down for the night. "Do you think Isaac's looking for us?" Jenna asked, "I dunno, but I would hope so" Piers replied. "Ivan, are you ok?" Sheba asked looking over at him. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just thinking" he said. "Bout what?" Mia asked suspiciously. "Well, you know when Isaac was hanging onto the cliff?" Everyone nodded. "I thought he was gonna die, so I kinda used mind read on him." "You didn't!" Jenna said excitedly. "Tell us EVERYTHING!" Everybody gathered around Ivan, except for Felix and Piers. Ivan looked at them. "I can't" "Why not?!?" Mia asked disappointedly. "Because it was wrong of me to do it in the first place" Ivan said. "Oh, can't you tell us a little bit?" Sheba pleaded. "Fine, I'll tell you one thing" Ivan said, "The reason Isaac has been acting so different lately, is staring at us right in the face" "I don't get it" Garet said angrily. Piers's eye's widened. "Ooooo! I think Piers knows!" Jenna said. Everybody ran up to Piers. "Tell us! Tell us!" Sheba said happily. "PLEASE, you're my best friend." Mia went up and hugged him. "No, I can't" He said swatting Mia off of him. "Oh well, the only reason he knows is because he's been around for SO DAMN LONG!!" Jenna mentioned angrily. "Which is an advantage on my part" Piers said. "God, do I hate you." Garet mumbled. Piers nodded his head, "Ivan's right, it WAS staring at us right in the face. "WAS! What do you mean was!?" "I've said too much, let's go to sleep" "Fine! Avoid my question!" Sheba growled 


	9. Desire

Isaac and Krystal walked through the forest until they came to a cave. "We can sleep here" Isaac said. "I'll go get some wood so we can make a fire" Krystal walked into the forest and came back a couple of minutes later, carrying an armful of firewood. She walked into the cave and put it down in the center. Isaac took out his sword and rubbed a rock against its blade. "This would be a lot easier if I were a fire adept" He said frustrated. The wood went up in flames. "That was quick," he said surprised. "Yeah, I'm going to bed, night" Krystal said, "Um, ok" Isaac said lying down, "night"  
  
Hours later, Krystal awoke from a dream. It was dark, and the fire had burnt out. She got up and walked outside. She had only taken a few steps, when she heard footsteps behind her. Fear seized her, but instead of running, she stayed her ground, ready to fight.  
  
Krystal turned around and swung, hitting something soft. "Whoa! Don't kill me!" Isaac stood in front of her, hands raised as if surrendering. "Isaac?" her hand remained on his stomach, "you frightened me." Other words raced to her mouth, but her mind cut them off. With rising embarrassment, she realized her hand was still on him. What was she doing? She quickly dropped her hand, and took a step backward, not understanding what had come through her a minute ago.  
  
Isaac was so taken aback by her actions, that his mind went blank. "Why are you awake?" He asked uneasily. "Oh, uh, I decided to take a walk, that's all. What about you?" She asked, still nervous. "Oh, I had a dream about chocolate cake, it made me real hungry, so I decided to look for something to eat" He said. 'Chocolate cake?" She asked laughing, feeling back to her normal self. Isaac nodded, "Yeah, and for once they were all mine!" he said, grinning happily. "I don't think that there will be any chocolate cake out here, in the middle of no where." Krystal said, "But you can try" "Ok, you can go back to what you were doing, I don't want to interfere with anything" Isaac said.  
  
As soon as Isaac walked away, Krystal ran back into the cave. She paced, trying to recollect her thoughts. "What's wrong with me?" She asked herself, "I always thought he was cute, but I never thought I'd really LIKE him, wait, do I? Maybe I shouldn't think about that" She said, sitting against the wall. She looked up and saw Isaac walking into the cave, carrying a bunch of berries. "Want some?" He asked giving one to her. "These are bayberries." she said, "So?" he replied, "There poisonous" "Shit." Isaac turned white, "I'm screwed, aren't I?" "No, I'm a water adept, remember?" "Oh yeah, forgot about that" He could feel himself going numb.  
  
All of the sudden, a Mercury djinn popped out from behind Krystal. "You know what to do" She said. The djinn jumped up on Isaac's arm and bit him. "HOLY CRAP!!" he screamed, "That hurt like hell!" "Sorry, he tends to bite pretty hard. Do you feel better?" she asked. "Yeah" Isaac said holding his arm. "Your gonna be tired." Krystal said, "The djinn's power to cure poison seems to do that" "Ok, thanks for warning me" He said drowsily. "I'll just go back to sleep then"  
  
Krystal walked back outside and sat down on a fallen tree. "Why am I even staying here?" She asked herself aloud, "There's no need to bring other people into my world's problems." She looked down at the ground, "I guess I'll just have to see when the time comes" It was later then she thought, she saw the faint light of the rising sun peeking out from behind the trees. "Another day of fighting of the desires of love." she mumbled. 


End file.
